The Simple Life
by with-ones-words
Summary: Story about a girl who goes through the trials of life. New school, New friends, and a New relationship. Hey that's the perks in life trying new things, who knows this could be good for her... or a complete mess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**__: Ryana Sonida_

"_**Attention Airway United Flight 358 is now landing. Arrival at Gate C4"**_

"Eto Niou isn't that the plane your younger siblings are on?" Marui asked popping his apple flavored gum.

"Ah, finally now we can grab them and go to practice." The two made their way to the gate anxiously waiting for the plane. Hopefully they could grab them and make it to practice on time. Or they would face Sanada's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Rya-onee-chan look we're finally at the Gate." A little girl happily pointed out.<p>

"I see Nami-chan."  
>"That's where Niou-onii-san is waiting for us." The little boy, next to her, continued.<p>

"I bet he can't wait to see you both." They nodded vigorously

The plane stopped and the three of them made their way out to the terminal. The two children had a hold of Ryana's hands. She laughed at the fact that she became their big sister through an incident at the gate waiting area. Their aunt had to leave for an emergency with her own child at school; apparently he had become sick. So out of the kindness in her heart she told the overly stressed women that she would take care of them. She didn't mind watching them, she loved kids, however the jet-lagged feeling overcame her body and she was exhausted now. Not being able to sleep helped in no way either.

The nervous children clung to her and she squeezed their hands reassuring, hating the crowed as well.

"Honto Niko-nii there's Niou-onii-san." Nami exclaimed running out Ryana's grasp.

"Nami-nee say your thanks first!" The boy yelled.

"Oops," She ran back and gave me a hug, "Thank you so much Rya-onee-chan."

"You're very welcome you two were wonderful company to me." Ryana gave them both a hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Hey no tears, who knows we may meet in the future."

"Pinky promise!" Nami held out her pinky.

"Of course." She shook it.

"Hey! Me too." Niko held his out, she chuckled and shook it.

"Behave for your brother, good-bye for now." Looking up she noticed the two boys and nodded to them giving a little nudge to the children. They ran off and so she decided to make her way as well.

* * *

><p>I stretched as I sat in a café, <em>off the plane and finally in Japan<em>. _A little break and then I'll make my way home and rest. Speaking of home I should call Ojii and let him know I'm home_. I reached in my bag when I felt something plushy. Pulling it out I looked at it confused… _this is Name's bunny_. _Oh no, how am I going to find her? Wait her older brother was wearing a uniform; maybe Ojii would know the school._ I dialed his number.

"Ah Ryan, it's good to hear from you." He called me by my more American name I developed from my friends.

"Yes Ojii glad I'm here. I should make it home soon, but I have a small detour to make."

"Oh and where would that be?"

"Do you know what school has black and yellow uniforms? I seem to have an errand to run there."

"Funny coincident," He chuckled. "That is Rikkaidai's tennis team uniforms and that is the school I have enrolled you in. Why don't you get a tour why you're there? Just let me know when you're coming home."  
>"Hai, Ojii I'll talk to you later."<p>

"Have fun and welcome home dear." We hung up and I had a smile on my face. _That's right I was home_. My smile faded when I realized I had no idea where Rikkaidai was. Embarrassed I called him back

Currently I was in the main office of the school… unfortunately I was the only one there. I sighed, _who leaves the school entrance open and the main office empty? _

"Guess I should find a map." I said to myself, I mean I might as well help myself around. I spotted a map, however it was behind the front desk. _Oh well, no one here to stop me from going over there_. Hopping over the desk I landed gracefully without touching my feet to the desk. I had the map in my possession and a pamphlet for sports accompanying it.

"I am afraid this is as far as you go thief." I turned around a boy with messy black hair confronted me. "I can't believe a girl would stoop so low."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor forgetful Ryana already in a tight spot and it's only her first day back! Trying to do the right thing and getting punished about it. If only she didn't run into the suspicious boy maybe it would have gone more smoothly… though I guess it wouldn't have been exciting that way. Stay tuned and read the next chapter to see what other messes Ryana can get in. <strong>

Hey don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. I know its short for the first chapter; however the chapters to come should be more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Of Thieves and Sleeping Beauties

"You caught me red handed." I joked putting up my hands to show the map and the pamphlet.

"I don't think you should be joking about this thief."

"Why not? This is quite hilarious." _Did he seriously think I was a robbing the school?_ I snickered _Oh no it's the pamphlet and map stealer someone stop her!_

"Tch, then you wouldn't care if I took you to my sempais for judgment."

"Take me away." _So you can see the blunt mistake you made._ I wanted to add. I hopped back over and joined him. He really was taking this too the extreme, he grabbed my hands and put them behind my back.

"Is this really necessary?"

"You might run." My expressed turned into an aggravated one, but I keep my mouth shut. I was getting annoyed fast; sleep deprived did not help. I had to compose myself and this was a lesson maybe next time I won't joke about a misunderstood situation; Japan must not have much of a sense of humor.

"Kirihara what are you doing with her?" A Brazilian boy asked. He made a happy 'heh' and rubbed his nose.

"Well, Jackal-sempai I caught a thief." He blinked and looked me over I gave him a smile in return.

"A thief?"

"Sonida Ryana and it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed in respect.

"Tch, don't try and acting innocent I know what you did."

"What did you do?" _Finally, my chance to speak._

"Jackal-san I am a new student, as of tomorrow, and I wanted to have a tour, however there was no one at the desk. So I took it in my hands to show myself around. I just wanted a map and that is when he came and _arrested _me." The boy holding me was shocked at my explanation and Jackal just shook his head.

"Let her go Kirihara."

"Thank you." He let go and a 'humph' reached my ears. I turned around, "Now that we have that settled I am Sonida Ryana pleasure."

"Kirihara Akaya. I guess I should say I'm sorry." _Guess he hates being wrong sounds like the best apology I'm going to get from him._

"That's fine. Can you do me a favor I need to find a silver hair boy do you know where he his?"  
>"You mean Niou-sempai he's over there." I looked to the courts and he was practicing with a boy wearing glasses.<p>

"He looks busy I don't want to bother him."

"What did you need from him?" Jackal asked.

I dug around in my bag, "You see this," I pulled the rabbit out, "This belongs to his little sister that I watched, along with his brother, when we were on the plane." Before he could reply we were interrupted.

"Yo Jackal I need you for doubles." The boy from this morning yelled; the one with the green gum. "Oi, it's you from this morning!" He said behind the fence.

"How do you do?" I curtly nodded.

"What brings you here to our wonderful school?"

"Well, not only am I a new student, but I am the resident thief, right Kirihara-san." Kirihara tensed and the other one blew a bubble.

"Anyways, Marui let's go before Sanada gets mad."Jackal walked through the gate and held the door open for me.

"Come on; if you need something just wait on the bench. Practice will be over soon and I'm sure Niou will be happy to find out that you had Nami-chan's bunny."

"Ah, thank you Jackal-san." I walked over to the bench and made myself comfortable.

"The names Marui Bunta are you a fan of tennis?" The other one asked getting ready on the court.

"Yes loved it since I was a little girl."

"Good then you'll love seeing a tensai at work." He winked and I just smiled back. True I was a huge fan of the sport, but I was at the end of my rope with being tired. I'm running on the coffee and tea I had on the plane… and I think it's finally wearing off. My eyes fluttered open and closed for a few minutes, honestly trying to watch the game. To no avail I was falling asleep, my back fully against the bench for support and my head tilted to the side downwards. The bunny wrapped in my arms securely. I was too comfy for my own good.

* * *

><p>The boys continued with their match only until they had a short break did they realize Ryana had fallen asleep.<p>

"How cute she fell asleep." Marui announced bring their attention to the sleeping beauty.

"Puri~."

"98% chance that she had no luck with sleeping on the plane ride and has finally succumbed to exhaustion."

"Of course Renji, with Niou's siblings anyone would have a hard time falling asleep."

"Yagyuu they're not that bad."

"Niou you're related, you have immunity to their actions." Yagyuu added.

"Puri~."

"What is everyone slacking off for?" The boys moved out of their vice captain's way. He had his arms crossed and looked at the girl. His stoic face showed nothing as he turned to the boys. "Thirty laps around the court for getting distracted." They nodded and left without arguing.

As they left he grabbed the girl bridal style and proceeded to care her.

"Ne, Sanada are you planning to take her home?"  
>"Hai, Yukimura her grandfather called me and asked me to take her home."<br>"I see I expect a full explanation as to why you know her tomorrow." The bluenette boy walked away and Sanada only nodded leaving to take care of the business at hand.

* * *

><p>"Hmm this bed feels just like the one I have at jiji's house." I mumbled squeezing the pillow. My eyes opened. "Nani I was just at the courts! How did I get here?" I rushed down stairs. Looking around I was confused as I searched for something to help my confusion.<p>

"My dear what has you so startled?" Ojii stood in the doorway in his Kendo outfit.

"Ojii!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked returning my hug.

"Fine, however right now I am confused I was just at the courts why am I home?"

He gripped my shoulders reassuring. "That would be my doing I was worried about you so I called a student of mine, I knew he went there and I told him about you. I was surprised that he carried you all the way here I only asked him to tell you to make your way home." My cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry Ojii I was tired and I should have come home instead of burdening someone else."

"He said you were no trouble, not much of a talker and a light weight. In fact he said you were the perfect girl." I nudged him lightly, now I know he was joking with me.

"Very funny. I think I'll make him lunch for his troubles."

"Speaking of making food look at what has been waiting for you." I joined him in the dining room and my jaw hit the floor.

"Ojii these are all my favorites!" He laughed and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I know I figured I would make them since I knew you had a rough day."

"Thank you. Let's eat!" I happily said breaking my chopsticks.

I made my way to my room and prepared for bed. I flopped myself onto the bed and stretched out my tired body. _Today was exhausting._ I turned over to turn my bed side lamp off and I twitched. There was Nami-chan's bunny staring right at me. _All of that work wasted._ I sighed and turned off the lamp.

"Tomorrow is another day." I muttered slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe how chivalrous of Sanada and unusual since when does he help sleeping beauties? It must be a sign. What does the team think of it? I know Yukimura is curious and some of the team can't help, but butt their noses in. Either way Ryana is going to deal with her new friends. I don't want to reveal much so the rest you will have to keep reading. It's only just the beginning…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dang i just realized i need to put my disclaimer in this story. I don't own any POT characters just my own. Enjoy and review pleas**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"**He said you were no trouble, not much of a talker and a light weight. In fact he said you were the perfect girl."**

"**Very funny. I think I'll make him lunch for his troubles."**

"**Tomorrow is another day."**

**Chapter 3: **The Second Day

"Ryana, I see you're up earlier than usual." Ojii's voice reached my ears. I was in the kitchen making breakfast and a bento for Sanada.

"Yup sleeping all afternoon helped reenergize me. I made a western style breakfast hope you enjoy." I stated joining him at the table.

"You know I have a weak spot for American food." He replied happily as he we started eating. "Your grandmother sure taught you how to cook."

"Hai, Obaa-chan taught me a lot and one of my favorite memories of her is cooking with her." I took a bite of my eggs and started to drift off into thoughts of Obaa-chan.

"Hey, now there's no reason to get all sappy on me. You know if she found out her favorite granddaughter was mourning her death she would come back and smack some sense into you."

I nodded, looking at my lap. _Ojii is right I have to remember all the good times… it still stings she died only two months ago though. In fact that's one of the reasons I'm back to help Ojii get over his loneliness._

**THWAP!**

"Ow what was that for?" I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain from the fan he hit me with.

"For ignore me when I was talking."

"Gomen." _What am I doing, he needs to be cheering up not trying to cheer me up._

"It's fine. You better run off now or you'll be late to school."

"Ah. Hey Ojii when I get back do you want to have a kendo match with me?" His face grew into a big

smile. His gray mustache lifted to reveal that challenging expression.

"You think you can beat me this time?"

"I know I can." I replied grabbing my stuff and taking one last glance at him showing my determination.

"Be ready this will be the fight of your life."

"It better be." I heard his chuckling reply as I closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, I'm glad to see sleeping beauty awake." I looked over to find Marui.<p>

"Clever." I retorted nudging him. I was shuffling my stuff. I had my book bag on my shoulder, kendo on the other; my swim bag/gym bag on my right elbow along with the bento for Sanada in my hand.

"Need any help with that?"

"Actually yes, can you help me carry some stuff to my locker?"

He grabbed my kendo and swim/gym bag smiling. "No problem."

"Thanks." We walked up the stairs and in front of my home room where my locker was. I unlocked the locker and placed my things in there.

"Do you think you packed enough? It looks like all you need is the kitchen sink and you'll be set to live there."

I nudged him again. "You think you're a regular comedian huh?"

"I try, though if you think I'm bad wait till you meet Niou. He's the comedian and a trickster."

"Trickster or not I need to meet him especially if I ever want to give him Nami-chan's bunny."

"Come sit with us at lunch you'll be able to give it back then."

"Okay sounds good." The bell rang interrupting us.

"See you after fifth period then."

I entered the classroom and the Sensei greeted me telling me to wait for the class to seat before introducing myself. Waiting for the class I noticed a black haired boy with a cap in his hand and a bluenette take their seats. _Why do they seem familiar? Not so much the blue haired boy, but the one with a cap I feel like we met. _

"Class I would like you to meet a new student."

"Good morning class I am Sonida Ryana and it's a pleasure to meet you. " I bowed giving them a smile.

"Very good, please take your seat next to Sanada."

_So that's Sanada he was the one that carried me home._ Taking my spot next to him I noticed his blue hair friend smile at me. I really wanted to say something to Sanada, but the teacher prevented me from doing so. _Looks like I have to wait till after class._

The classes went by quickly and I still hadn't found the right time to talk with him. At least it's lunch so I can give him my thank you gift.

"Ready to go Sonida-chan?" It was Marui.

"Yes. Call me Ryana or Ryan. Sonida makes me think of my mother."

"Ryan isn't that a more American name?" He asked while we walked through the hallways. I had the bento securely in my arms; the bunny sitting on it as well.

"My American friends call me that. It just kind of stuck with me."

"I see." He eyed my bento. "Did you make this?"

"Yes I decided I would give this to Sanada-san for a thank you gift since he carried me home. "

"Do you know Sanada? We were all surprised that he actually left practice to take you home."

"I don't personally know him my Ojii does on the other hand. His Ojii and my Ojii are very good friends. Sanada-san sometimes trains with our student."

"That makes sense." He said piecing together the story. "Looks like we're here, the whole tennis team sits together and Sanada will be there, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people over to a table with his friends.

"Guys I'm sure you remember Ryana from yesterday. Ryana this is the tennis team. That's Yagyuu, Niou,

Akaya, Renji, Jackal, Yukimura bucho and finally Sanada the man who carried you home."

"Hello everyone." I replied sitting down in between Niou and Marui. "I think this belongs to you Niou."

He grabbed the bunny. "You could have waited till the end of the day I don't need to carry it around all

day."

"I was afraid of forgetting it again so I didn't risk it especially since we all know I forgot yesterday.

Speaking of which Sanada-san thank you for taking me home, sorry to inconvenience you. I made you a bento to help express my gratitude. "

"It was nothing your grandfather is a respectable man and a teacher I couldn't ignore his request." _What _

_a traditional man_.

"Still I hope you enjoy it." He nodded and took the bento he opened it and took a bite. He nodded.

"Wow if Sanada liked it you must be a good cook." Kirihara piped in trying to figure out a way he could try it.

"Kirihara-kun you can have some of mine if you really want to try."

"Really, sempai you're so nice! Sweet!" He took his chopsticks and tried to take a piece, except Niou was too quick and stole it from him.

"Mhm, puri~" Niou said.

"Sempai, Ryana-sempai said I could have that."

"Kirihara just take another one." He resolved and unfortunately Marui decided to steal it as well. I sighed defeated as the two started to fight. _So much for that feeble attempt guess they'll fight no matter what. _

"Nice try the only time I see them behave is when we have practice." Yukimura proclaimed.

"I don't doubt it. I overheard some classmates talk about your incredible team and the leadership by you and Sanada-san."

He smiled his eyes piercing me, "Do you agree with them?"

I shrugged him off, "I usually don't presume anything unless I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Then I guess you'll have to come to our matches from now on." The bell rang once again interrupting my conversation. We all stood to get up, not realizing Yukimura had made his way next to me. I was startled to hear his voice. "I bet Sanada would enjoy you being there as well." He whispered giving me a sly smirk.

"What makes you think that?"

"He ate your bento didn't he?" _Touché two people can play this game._

"Then I will watch when Sanada-san asks me."

"Interesting shall we make our way to gym Sanada, Ryana-chan?" I nodded along with Sanada. _I need to watch out for Yukimura he is a natural sadist._

* * *

><p><strong>So is Yukimura right Sanada has an interest in the heroine? He might be after all the Child of God isn't just a title. Or was it just an uncomplicated expression of thanks and acceptance. I'll let you decide. Besides the boys seem to like her already it might just be an extra push for the two… Find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

"**Sanada-san thank you for taking me home, sorry to inconvenience you. I made you a bento to help express my gratitude."**

"**It was nothing"**

"**What makes you think that?"**

"**He ate your bento didn't he?"**

_**I need to watch out for Yukimura he is a natural sadist.**_

**Chapter 4: **How One Thing Leads to Another

The day ended and I was handling the task of figuring out what I need to take home. _Swimming is tomorrow so I'll keep that here, my kendo gear can stay; these are my spares. I need my History, Math Chem., and English books for tonight's homework. _

"Hello Ryana-chan."

"Ah Yagyuu what can I do for you?"

"May I ask a favor I need to go to a student consul meeting and I have cleaning duty can you cover for me?"

"I would be happy to I'm not in a hurry."

"Thank you I hate doing this. I would never avoid my obligation aside from that today is important." I giggled he was so worried.

"Yagyuu you're too much of a gentleman for your own good. I said it was fine, now please you should get going so you won't be late."

"Thank you, Ryana-chan." He said leaving.

"Bye-bye." I replied.

* * *

><p>Unnoticed by Ryan, Yagyuu had turned the corner and let a smile appear on his face. He took off his glass and a wig revealing a very sneaky Niou. "Puri~ she feel for it just like Yukimura said." He casual made his way to the courts.<p>

* * *

><p>My coughs echoed around the empty classroom. Chalk easers were the worst to clean, my nose hated me now. I was almost done with the room and I decided to make one last sweep around to make sure I didn't miss anything. <em>What is this?<em> I picked up a textbook looking for the name. I blinked reading it over again. _Sanada Genichiro strange I picked him to be someone who wouldn't carelessly leave his books. Looks like I'll have to return it._ I locked up the room and made my way to the courts.

"Rikkaidai always, always Rikkaidai." I heard the cheerleaders around the courts. _Sheesh, all of this commotion over a practice they can't be that good?_ I walked past them and onto the courts trying to find Sanada.

"I see you decided to come." That same sadistic voice reached my ears.

"Yes, Sanada seems to have forgotten his book so I thought I would return it." _I didn't come because you demanded it! _

"How considerate." He smiled switching his mood when Kirihara came over.

"Bucho let's have a match." He asked.

"No Akaya you will face Genichiro instead." He pouted, still accepting Yukimura's will. _His command isn't something to take lightly ether. _"Why don't you watch I hear you enjoy tennis?"

"Fine." I replied dismissively. Taking my spot next to Yukimura on a bench we watched intently.

I was speechless after the match. Both players we're magnificent, even in a practice match. Akaya did well fending Sanada off, still his power was overwhelmed. The tone of Sanada's muscles increased the power and control of the ball. He really did have technique and outstanding foot control. I haven't seen real tennis since the Pro's I use to watch years ago.

"What is on your mind?" Yukimura brought me back to reality.

"I believe that your team has an amazing array of talent. Not only have I witnessed some of your players before, but I know from this match that every hit is a new strive to become better than its last. You must be incredible to be the bucho of this team. I know I must sound star struck, nonetheless I'm actually impressed from the practices you have."

"Then why don't you come watch a real match if this impresses you so much, right Genichiro?" I looked up embarrassed. _He was here the whole time, great now he'll think I'm some crazy fan girl._

He examined me and I was trying my hardest not to blush. "I agree since you have an appreciation for real talent I would like you to attend our match."

"I-I." I composed myself. "I would be honored."

"Looks like you're our new manager." Yukimura happily announced so the regulars could hear.

"Welcome to the family, Ryan!" I heard Marui yell.

"I always wanted a big sister." Kirihara added. _No turning back now._

_**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**_

"Ojii what's up?"

"What's up… What's up! Ryana you were suppose to come home and have a match with me." I took my phone away from my ear from his yelling. I froze swearing I heard a crow caw 'idiot'.

"Ittai I forgot I'll head home now!"

"You better and you better expect an even more sever training session now." I gulped the last time he was mad I was knocked off my feet so many times I had a fractured rear.

"He-he yes Sensei." I hung up my phone sulking.

"You are a kendo student as well?" Sanada asked.

"Naturally, it's in our blood besides Ojii wouldn't let me grow up without it. I'll have to talk to you all tomorrow. I need to hurry and maybe my punishment won't be that sever." I bowed and I turned around to run home.

* * *

><p>"AGAIN!" Ojii yelled swing his kendo sword at me as I fiercely defended it. My teeth clenched together expressing my aggression willing it into the power I needed to overpower him.<p>

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Spinning his body around he tried to distract my concentration from the sword. Easily I blocked it and I twisted my sword to loosen his grip on it, relieving him of his weapon. I pointed mine at his nose my eyes stone cold and strong. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds until his hand pushed the wooden sword away from his face.

"Well done Ryan. I'm glad you haven't lost your talent while you were overseas." I bowed and let a calming breath out.

"I would never stop training for kendo you know that. I still need to beat you." He raised a brow, "You know what I'm hinting at, _that move_, you haven't even tried to use it when we spare."

He sighed, "Give it a little you're still not there yet, better yes, the best that you can be no." Even though his words were sincere it still hurt. _The truth hurts they say. _"Take a shower, do whatever homework you have, and I'll get dinner started then come get you."

"Hai, Ojii that was a great spare, as usual."

"I agree there is nothing I like more than sparing with my favorite granddaughter." I smiled, even though he was a strict sensei he was still a wonderful Ojii. I bowed leaving to do what he asked of me. Suddenly a thought occurred _I forgot to give Sanada his book!_

**Oh Ryana fell for the classic switching places of the trickster Niou. Guess she'll have to learn from her mistakes later. And what was with Niou saying it was Yukimura's idea. Of course why wouldn't the best friend have anything to do with it when you're a sadist like him? Moreover she scored some major points with Sanada he respects her opinion and that's what really matters. Now she has to deal with being a manager for a team. Eh! It should be fun…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

**I agree since you have an appreciation for real talent I would like you to attend our match." **

"**I would be honored."**

"**Looks like you're our new manager." **

"**That move you still won't use it." **

"**You're still not there yet…**

**Chapter 5: **A Tennis Match

"Good morning Oba-chan. I'm sorry I forgot to visit the last two days. It's just taking a little longer to get use to being back here, especially with the new friends I made. I was assumed to a position as a manager for the boy's tennis team and I have to keep my guard up around a sneaky individual. I have no idea what is in store for me; most people don't so I wouldn't worry too much about it. You always said to not worry about the things we can't control. Therefore day three and I'm hoping for the best. I'll see you later and talk to you soon. Love you." I clasped my hands saying a small prayer for my Oba-chan. I left the incense burning and bowed once more before I took my leave for school.

"Bye Jiji." I shouted through the house since I had made it halfway out the front door. The door slammed accidently and I swore I heard him yell. "Gomen!" I replied racing off to school I had to attend morning practices apparently. Yukimura sent me a text… I still don't know how he got my number. _Not that I mind I get to see the boys practice, especially Sanada-san and his skills... and the other players as well._ (Cough)

"Morning Ryana." Yagyuu greeted me.

"Hey Yagyu so how was the meeting yesterday?"

"Meeting?"

"Yes the one you had that interfered with cleaning duty and I had to cover for you."

"I think you're mistaken that was Niou's job yesterday." I paused. _What did Marui tell me? Niou was a trickster… Dressing up as Yagyu was a trick. _My eyebrow twitched.

"It seems he pulled a trick on you."

"Yes, the question is why?" I looked at him skeptically, "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"I'm sorry Ryana I usually stir clear of his antics when we're off the court."

"Figures well thanks anyways Yagyuu." He pushed his glasses up watching me leave.

"Ah, Ryana just the girl I wanted to see." Yukimura's voice hit my ears.

"Morning Yukimura how may I help you?" I asked in false sincerity.

"Why don't you grab some supplies out of the shed and help the freshmen set up."

I nodded and went with some of the freshmen to grab the crate full of tennis balls as the grabbed cones and other things.

"Boys he said to leave the crate and cones by the fence, go ahead and warm up I'll take care of everything else."

"Thank you sempai!"

"Hai, hai." I waved them off dismissively and placed the last crate down. I leaned against the fence exhaling as the cool breeze gently caressed my face. My light brown hair fluttered around causing me to push it out of my face. I looked around the court watching the boys. Marui jumping around blowing his gum and jackal just stared getting ready to serve. They we're facing Niou and Yagyu, they noticed me watching and Niou winked causing me to roll my eyes smiling.

"Hey Ryana-sempai throw me a ball." Akaya yelled. I nodded and bent over to pick one up. Luckily I was wearing shorts instead of the uniform. I casually threw him the ball and he offered his thanks.

"Ryana." I shivered turning to Sanada, _when did he get here?_

"Yes."

"Come have a match with me."

"Are you sure I haven't played in a while?" He left to walk onto the court. _Great can't say no to that._

* * *

><p>I threw the ball up and hit it with my racket. He easily returned it and fortunately I hit it back unfortunately it hit the net. My right eyebrow twitched. Sanada said nothing as he awaited my serve. The first few serves went like that; me being able to return it but, Sanada was faster.<p>

Deep_ breath Ryana just because a whole tennis team full of boys is watching doesn't mean there's any pressure. Oji said kendo can be infused with tennis in the styles of swings. Imagine holding a blade as if I was slicing through the enemy. _My eyes focused entering a different mood from earlier. No more being unsure only confidence. This time I hit the ball with as much force as I could muster sending the ball in between Sanada's feet scoring an ace. People gasped and I only set up another server, I could not lose this momentum!

* * *

><p>"Game and match 6-3 Sanada-sempai." An underclassman yelled. I fell to the ground exhausted. His Fuu and Rin were too much for me in the end. I sighed and got back on my feet to shake hands with him.<p>

"Fantastic form Sanada."

He nodded and took my hand, "I'm surprised you could handle some of my shots."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't be able to show my face if I didn't learn how to hold my own. You remind me of my Ojii just as powerful, strict, and a great leader."

"Your grandfather is a greater man than me."

"In kendo maybe however, you would have him beat in a tennis match." The bell rang, "Shoot, guess we should change and get ready for class, I'll see you there." He nodded and I walked away with the racket behind my back encasing it with both of my hands.

* * *

><p>"Neh, you were something out there." Yukimura said leaning against the door of the classroom.<p>

"Thank you." I acknowledged his presence by glancing over my book.

"Usually people don't just ignore my complements." He got closer. I flipped a page.

"I said thank you. What am I suppose to blush and grovel at your feet?"

"Hm, now that you said that I think that would suffice." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"As enticing as that sounds I feel like you're here for another motive."

"Just making sure my best friend's only girlfriend is well."

"Well she is fine thank- hey did you say girlfriend?"

He nonchalantly shrugged, "I mean a friend who happens to be a girl however… you seem to think otherwise." I hit him with the book.

"You set me up not fair!"

"Don't pout, I mean you have a shot since you're the first girl Genichiro has talked to more than five seconds." I was about to retort when Sanada showed up taking his seat behind me. I stuck my tongue out as he chuckled. _Mark my words Yukimura this isn't over…_

**Not too shabby for only losing to Sanada by three games. Hey everyone has their sport tennis isn't her strongest point. Ryana seems to have earned more respect from Sanada. Yet Yukimura just had to go and meddle… That isn't his last harassment and there will be plenty more to come, just keep reading… **


End file.
